


Avalanche

by iamlowkeycrying



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 6927, Avalanche, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlowkeycrying/pseuds/iamlowkeycrying
Summary: Tsuna freezes in place, eye twitching along with his hand, before deadpanning.  He stands up, moving to the pile of snow he had created when digging this certain person out.  Then he pushes that snow.  Back on to that certain person.





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing but the story is mine. The prompt isn't mine, KHR isn't mine, the characters aren't mine. They belong to their respectable owners.
> 
> Thank you!

Tsuna frantically grips handfuls of snow, hurling them behind him.  He could feel the snow melting and seeping into his gloves with numbing temperature but he paid no mind to it, focused on getting a certain pineapple out of the snow.

Suddenly, his frozen hand hit a solid object that wasn't snow, and after brushing off the white crystals, he could see it was an arm.  A relieved grin grows on Tsuna's face and he follows the arm to get to the main body, digging into the snow and flinging it away.  He gets to a torso and going up to the neck, finally getting to the face.

"M-Mukuro!"

Mukuro blearily blinks his unique eyes, sucking in air while mumbling something.

"W-what did you say?"

"I said,"  Mukuro smirks.  "Plow here often?"

"Excuse me?"

"Kufufufu.  Ten bucks if you can find which part of my body is the warmest."

Tsuna freezes in place, eye twitching along with his hand, before deadpanning.  He stands up, moving to the pile of snow he had created when digging this certain person out.  Then he pushes that snow.  Back on to that certain person.

"Hey, wait--!"

"I knew I shouldn't have helped you."

Tsuna stomps away in the snow, leaving the pineapple to freeze.

**Author's Note:**

> 0.7 pages · 212 words
> 
> Prompt: Person A digging Person B out of the snow after an avalanche. Person B proceeds to deliver a cheesy pick up line as they emerge, upon which Person A starts piling snow back onto them.
> 
> So I wrote this in like less than 10 minutes.  Does it show?  No idea.
> 
> Moving on, this probably could be better, I mean, they're probably OOC.  But when do I ever make them in character, honestly?
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out, thaaaaaannnnnkkkkkksssssss.


End file.
